Games such as dominoes have provided hours of entertainment for people over the years. In dominoes, each of multiple game pieces has from one to six dots on each end of the game piece. The players take turns placing game pieces on a flat surface while matching the number of dots on an end of each game piece with the same number of dots on an exposed or un-played end of a game piece which has already been played. The players may keep score by recording and adding the number of dots matched in each play.
A game is needed which has multiple interlocking game pieces adjacent ones of which can be interlocked with each other in the matching of the adjacent pieces in a game such as dominoes, for example.